The Story Of Zelkova
by Lord Zelkova
Summary: Zelkova is a boy who just turned 10. He has finally turn the age to get a pokemon and set out on his very own adventure, but many obstacles stand in his way. His rival Takeshi also just turned 10 and is going to get in Zelkovas way, as well as many other people. Now we follow Zelkova in all of his hardships as he trys to become a Pokemon Master. M for Profanity.


Zelkova was a boy of 10, in fact today was his birthday. Everyone once they became 10 could go get they're own pokemon but professor oak wasn't up yet. So Zelkova desided to watch some TV. Naturally he fell asleep and from downstairs you could hear his mom, "ZELKOVA WAKE UP OR YOU WON'T GET A POKEMON FROM PROFESSOR OAK!". Startled Zelkova woke instantly and looked at the time on the TV, 11am, he had over slept. So Zelkova ran outside and went toward route 1, when suddenly Professor Oak appeared. "You can't go out into the grass without a pokemon or you'll be killed! Follow me.". So Professor Oak lead Zelkova to his lab. After entering Zelkova suddenly realised he wasn't to late if Takeshi, his rival, was still without a pokemon too. So they get to where Takeshi was standing and Professor Oak says "Your both pathetic! Both of you tried to kill youselves so I'm gonna give you a pokemon each. Here is 3 pokemon, Zelkova sense your a dumbass and went INTO the grass, You choose first!". Takeshi got pissed "Why does he get to choose first? I was here first! This is Bullshit!". Then Professor Oak punched Takeshi hard in the nuts and said "QQ Noob, now choose already Zelkova so I don't have to hear his bitching anymore. So Zelkova walked over to the pokeballs and knew his favorite kind of pokemon was fire, so he choose Charmander and named him 'Gay Flame'. Takeshi saw that Zelkova had picked up a Charmander and so he went to Squirtle. Zelkova thinking it was done started to walk out of the lab when Takeshi stopped him "I wanna battle you Zelkova, and prove your just a winey BITCH!" and without delay the battle started. Zelkova sent out Gay Flame and Takeshi sent out Squirtle, Gay Flame was faster and went for a scratch, but it missed. Squirtle went for the tail whip and lowered Gay Flames defense. Gay Flame didn't like this because then he did scratch again only this time it hit and got the critical. Squirtle was badly hurt but Takeshi said Squirtle could handle it and had him do tackle. Tackle hit Gay Flame hard because of that tail whip and Zelkova just looked at Gay Flame and nodded. Gay Flame ran up to Squirtle and scratched him one more time, and down fell Squirtle. Takeshi was pissed "How can Squirtle be that weak against a fire type? Fuck this I'm gonna go train!" and Takeshi stormed off. Zelkova started laughing then realising that he can't let Takeshi get ahead of him this early in the race. So Zelkova darted to Viridian City. After getting there Zelkova was tired and weak from the training on the way there so he went to the Pokemon Center. In there a lady called Nurse Joy said "Give me your pokemon to heal or they'll die and you'll be a gay failure!". So Zelkova handed her his Gay Flame and had her heal him. After she was done healing Gay Flame she said "Now get the fuck out of here or I'll kill you!". Zelkova got scared and ran out crying. Then Zelkova thought wait a minute I can use potions and pokeballs, so he walked over to the pokemart. After entering the clerk yelled at him "Hey fag did you come from Pallet Town? You must have you look gay!". Zelkova just nodded at the clerk. Then the clerk said "Then take this to Professor Oak for me so that I can be a lazy fat fuck and not have to do my job!". Sense Zelkova was going back that way anyways as he forgot something at his house he agreed and took the parcel. So Zelkova ran back to Pallet Town so that he could return to catching up to Takeshi. Zelkova got to Pallet Town and went to his house and got a potion from his computer, then went to Professor Oak's lab to deliver the parcel. Zelkova entered to see a startling discovery,  
Takeshiwas there. So Zelkova gave the parcel to Professor Oak and Professor Oak said "Well it's about fucking time this shit gets here! Well I guess I have to give you both one now, fuck me! Here's a pokedex see and catch pokemon so I can become famous for your achievments!" So Professor Oak gave them both a Pokedex to record data on pokemon and then Takeshi said "I'm Going to my house for a town map so i can know where I am and I'll tell my sister to not give you one!". Little did Takeshi know that Zelkova had been tappin his sister ass for over a year now. So Zelkova went to Takeshi's house and fucked his sister for a town map. Zelkova then started onto Route 1 again this time as a real pokemon trainer.


End file.
